Grief
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Kesedihan melanda Private. Bermacam-macam kesedihan sudah menerjangnya. Dan pada saat itulah ada seseorang yang datang kepadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya orang itulah yang ia cari. Sekuel dari 'Waiting', One-shot, Humanized, AU.


_Kapan kesedihan ini akan berakhir?_

_._

_Aku tak mau seperti ini terus_

_._

_Aku ingin seperti dahulu kala_

_._

_Disaat Skippah masih ada_

_._

_Disaat ia belum kehilangan Hans_

_._

_Dan..._

_._

_._

_Disaat aku baru masuk di tim ini_

_._

_._

_Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi_

_._

_._

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi dalam hidupku_

_._

_._

_Oh Tuhan..._

_._

_._

_Aku benar-benar ingin ia ada disini_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Grief<strong>

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warn : Sekuel dari 'Waiting', fic One-shot yang berpairing Skivate, bergenre Angst & Hurt/Comfort, ber-rate T *for violence & (refers to) charadeath*, Humanized, Alternate Universe, 'And Justice For All' universe, OOC, typos, alur kecepetan, dll. *?***

**For my beloved big brother, "mac skipper"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Beberapa hari kemudian -<strong>_

Private masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian sang pemimpin. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau hal ini akan terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat. Sepanjang hari, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di bunkernya sambil menangisi sang komandan kesayangannya. Helmnya bahkan masih ia peluk. Disaat tidur pun demikian. Entah kenapa ia seperti tidak mau melepaskan helm itu.

Kesedihan yang dirasakan Private sudah melewati ambang batas. Kesedihan ini sudah terlalu dalam. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, disebabkan oleh yang ia alami saat ini. Pria yang selalu riang dan ceria sepertinya tidaklah pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Ia seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa memutar waktu kembali. Sekarang, ia akan merasakan kesedihan yang tak ada habisnya.

.

.

Skipper.

Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya sepanjang waktu. Tak ada hentinya ia memikirkan pemimpinnya itu. Ia teringat ketika Skipper membuat janji bahwa ia akan pulang dengan selamat. Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Mengingat itu, hanya membuat hati kecil Private menjadi perih. Dan entah kenapa rasa pedih itu seperti tidak bisa diobati walaupun dengan cara apapun. Ia hanya ingin orang yang bernama Skipper itu ada disini bersamanya.

.

Kowalski dan Rico hanya bisa pasrah melihat keadaan pria British itu. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan untuk menenangkannya, tapi sia-sia, bahkan dengan bantuan Marlene sekalipun. Ia sudah terperosok jauh ke dalam jurang kesedihan yang tidak ada dasarnya.

Private juga tidak membuat sarapan seperti biasa lagi. Karena itu, mereka hanya makan beberapa roti panggang buatan Rico. Perilaku pria British itu benar-benar berubah total. Dulu, ia tidak pernah sampai sesedih ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu ceria dihadapan semua orang. Tapi sekarang, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin. Ia bahkan jarang mengeluarkan seutas kata dari mulutnya. Ia juga lebih suka menyendiri. Ia lebih memilih untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya dan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Ia takut membuat repot mereka.

.

Ia beralih ke posisi duduk dan mengambil sebuah foto yang pernah dipegang dan ditangisi oleh Skipper. Sekarang, pria muda itu melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya. Melihati foto dan menangis, mengenang orang yang telah tiada.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama menitikkan air matanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat disalah satu pundaknya. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita berambut _hazelnut_ sedang menatapnya dengan sedih. Private sedari tadi tidak menyadari kapan ketika wanita itu masuk ruangan. Ia hanya terfokus dengan foto yang digenggamannya.

"Private." Wanita yang bernama Marlene itu memanggilnya. Pria British itu hanya diam.

"Jangan menangis terus."

Pria itu tetap tidak menjawab.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Sebuah kalimat yang bernada dingin keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Marlene cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Private tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ucapannya terdengar sangat dingin untuk Marlene.

"Private."

"Aku bilang pergi."

"Private, hentikan tangisanmu."

"Pergi."

"Skipper tidak akan senang jika kau menangis terus!" Akhirnya pria itu terdiam, tangisannya terhenti seketika karena bentakan Marlene.

"Skipper ingin kau bahagia."

Private hanya diam mendengarnya. Memang benar perkataan Marlene. Tapi karena ia sudah kehilangan Skipper, itu membuatnya menjadi depresi berat.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya."

Private tidak menjawab lagi.

"Private."

"Hmh... baik, Marlene." Pria itu masih menjawab dengan nada yang sama.

"Tersenyumlah, Private."

Private memaksakan bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyuman, yaang bisa dibilang tidak tulus. Marlene hanya tersenyum balik. Ya, Private memang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan. Sulit membedakan mana yang tulus dan tidak karena wajahnya yang manis itu. Kemudian, wanita itu beranjak dari bunker Private dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Pukul 00.00 -<strong>_

Private yang sedang tidur, berguling ke sisi kiri dan kanan untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Dirinya merasa terusik. Wajahnya pun demikian. Ya, pria muda itu sedang bermimpi. Sebuah impi yang sangat buruk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Didalam mimpi Private -<strong>_

Ia berada di sebuah padang pasir gersang yang sangat luas. Terik matahari yang panas menyorot kedua matanya. Dan semuanya terdengar hening. Private merasa pernah kesini sebelumnya. Ya, tentu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia dulu pernah bertugas disini bersama timnya. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah, mengapa ia berada disini?

Ia melihat ada beberapa gedung dibelakangnya, dan ada juga beberapa tebing yang menjulang tinggi disamping tempat berdirinya. Sebenarnya letak tebing itu bisa dibilang cukup jauh darinya. Entah berapa meter jauhnya.

.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria yang sedang mengenakan baju khusus penjinak bom muncul dari kejauhan. Pria itu juga mengenakan helm khusus. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Private berdiri. Pria British itu masih belum bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Ia pun menajamkan penglihatannya. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Private hanya bisa menganga lebar. Wajah pria itu memanglah sangat tidak asing untuknya. Tidak lain dan tidak salah ternyata...

"Skippah..." Private merasa sangat senang bisa melihat Skipper lagi.

"Skippah!" Ia memanggil pria itu. Tapi tak ada respon darinya. Ia pun memanggil lagi tapi hasilnya nihil. Ketika Skipper sudah dihadapannya, Private meraih tangan pria itu. Tapi yang ada, Private malah terkejut. Ia tak bisa menyentuh tangannya, melainkan menembusnya. Ia mencoba lagi dan tetap sia-sia.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggilnya lagi. "Skippah! Bisakah kau mendengarku?"

Tak ada respon darinya, ia hanya terus berjalan melewati pria muda itu.

"Skippah! Tolong jawab aku!" Private berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

Tak ada perubahan, sang komandan tetap berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Skippah!" Ia pun lari mengejarnya. Tapi sayang, ia bahkan tak berpindah tempat sedikitpun dari tempat berdirinya. Skipper makin menjauh darinya.

"Skippah! Tunggu!" Sia-sia. Tubuhnya tetap disana walaupun ia sudah berlari sekuat mungkin. Ia hanya seperti lari ditempat. Tubuhnya tidak mau berpindah ke tempat lain. Sepertinya ia sudah terperangkap dalam ilusi yang dibuat oleh mimpi buruknya.

.

Tiba-tiba, Private menyadari sesuatu. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ia berada disini. _Paranoid_ mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak... ini tidak mungkin..." Tubuhnya mulai merinding. Tak lama lagi, ia akan melihat kejadian yang sangat ditakutinya. Dilihatnya, Skipper telah menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _metal detector_ dan mulai meraba tanahnya.

.

**"BEEP. BEEP."**

.

Si _detector_ mulai berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sebuah bom mulai terdeteksi. Ya, bomnya terkubur dalam tanah, lagi. Kemudian pria itu mulai menggali dengan alat yang ia bawa.

"Skippah! Jangan!" Private berusaha memberitahu sang komandan bahwa nyawanya sudah terancam.

"Kembalilah!" Namun, Skipper tetap tidak dengar. Ia terus terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Private lekas mencari seorang _sniper_ yang akan merenggut nyawa Skipper. Ia menoleh sana-sini untuk menemukannya. Hingga akhirnya, matanya tertumpu pada sosok itu. Ternyata, orang itu bersembunyi diatas tebing. Terlihat, pembunuh itu sudah mengarahkan _sniper_nya ke arah Skipper.

"Tidak... kumohon jangan..." Mata prmuda itu sudah dipenuhi air. Inilah detik-detik terakhir Skipper. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menyaksikan kepergian sang pemimpin yang tragis.

Private hanya melihati Skipper dari kejauhan dan berharap hal yang ditakutinya takkan terjadi. Jantung permuda itu berdetak sangat keras.

.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, si pembunuh pun bersiap melaksanakan niat jahatnya. Akhirnya, hal yang ditakuti Private pun terjadi...

.

.

.

**"TAR!"**

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Tembakan tepat mengenai bagian kepala Skipper dan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah...

.

.

**"BOOOOOOOOMMM!"**

.

.

Sebuah ledakan besar menggema disekitar area itu, memecah keheningan. Tubuh Skipper benar-benar mengenai ranjau. Dan sudah dipastikan, ranjau itu lebih dari satu. Tak terbayang oleh Private bagaimana nasib tubuh sang komandannya.

.

"SKIPAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Pria muda itu berteriak, mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya dengan sekuat tenaga. Air matanya sudah berlinang membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia pun jatuh berlutut dan melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya. Dan entah kenapa muncul rasa dendam di hatinya. Dendam untuk membayar perlakuan pembunuh itu pada Skipper. Tapi semua rasa amarah itu masih terkalahkan oleh rasa sedih dan ketakutannya. Gambaran kematian Skipper masih berputar dikepalanya. Ia tak sangup lagi membayangkannya. Hal itu hanya membuatnya tersiksa tanpa henti.

.

"SKIPPER!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari rekan-rekannya. Mereka lngsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing dan berlari menuju tempat dimana ia terakhir kali berada.

Private hanya bisa menangis dan menyaksikan mereka yang sedang mencari di kepulan asap yang sangat tebal. Mereka semua berpencar agar lebih cepat menemukannya. Namun sayang, ketika asap sudah menghilang, yang mereka temukan hanyalah helm yang dipakai Skipper tadi dan sudah terlubangi oleh peluru dari _sniper_ yang mematikan. Mereka semua menunduk memberikan penghormatan terakhir padanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat pedih untuk Private.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap dan terdengar ada yang memanggil nama pria British itu. Membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Akhir dari mimpi -<em>**

Private membuka matanya dan melihat Kowalski dan Rico sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Keringat tengah mengucur deras dari kening pria muda itu. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya memucat.. Ia pun bangun ke posisi duduk.

"Private, kau baik-baik saja?" Kau berteriak sangat keras tadi." Kata Kowalski. Dan ia tak mau menyebutkan ketika Private meneriakki nama Skipper tadi.

Private tidak merespon, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis. Ia telah mengalami mimpi terburuknya. Kowalski hanya bisa mendesah dan mengelus punggung pria muda itu. Dan ia yakin, Private tidak akan mau kembali tidur lagi malam ini.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Keesokan harinya<strong> _-

Marlene mengajak Private, Kowalski, dan Rico ke sebuah kedai es krim yang tidak jauh dari markas mereka. Ya, karena mereka tidak ada tugas dari atasan mereka, jadi Marlene memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan cara ini. Sebenarnya tujuan utama mereka hanya untuk membuat Private agar merasa lebih baik.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Di kedai es krim -<strong>_

Kedai ini cukup luas. Didalamnya, terdapat delapan meja dengan kursi masing-masing empat buah. Dindingnya berwarna biru muda. Harga es krim disini juga cukup murah, dan rasanya pun lumayan. Jadi, Marlene tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang dari dompetnya.

.

Mereka berempat sudah menempati salah satu meja disana. Private duduk disamping Marlene dan dihadapan mereka ada Rico dan Kowalski. Dimeja mereka sudah disediakan segelas es krim dengan warna pelangi empat buah. Rico, dengan lahapnya langsung menyantap miliknya. Sedangkan Kowalski dan Marlene hanya melihati Priavte, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Private." Wanita disebelah pria muda itu memanggilnya.

"Ya, Marlene?" Private menjawabnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Makanlah es krimnya. Nanti mencair." Balas Marlene. Private melihati es krim miliknya mulai mencair dan menetas keluar dari gelas. Ia melihat Kowalski dan Marlene juga mulai menyantapnya. Private meraih sendoknya dean mulai memakannya pelan-pelan.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah menghabisnkan es krim mereka. Sekarang perut mereka sudah terasa dingin. Tapi apakah hati Private sudah tenang?

"Private." Marlene memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm..." Hanya itu respon darinya.

Marlene diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Private. "Ini untukmu."

Private menerima sebuah boneka Lunacorn berwarna ungu dengan tanduk hijau dari Marlene. Ya, itu memang boneka favoritnya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Oh... itu... Kowalski yang memberitahuku bahwa kau suka sekali Lunacorn." Jawab Marlene dengan bohong. Sebenarnya, Skipper lah yang telah memberitahunya. Diam-diam ia melirik Kowalski dan mengedipkan mata kanannya, memberi tanda pada pria itu. Kowalski pun mengangguk dengan cepat. tak mau membuat kebohongan Marlene terbongkar.

Private melihati bonekanya. Dan kali ini, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan di hatinya. Ia menghadap teman-temannya dan melontarkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus sambil berkata, "Terima kasih."

Marlene, Kowalski, dan Rico hanya bisa membalas senyuman pemuda itu. Mereka merasa cukup bahagia bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Rencana mereka ternyata ada hasilnya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih." Jawab Marlene. "Kami hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia lagi."

Private kembali melihati bonekanya. Ia sekarang memiliki teman untuk tidur. Teman yang akan selalu menemaninya di sepanjang malam. Tapi satu yang pasti, boneka itu takkan bisa menghapus semua kesedihan Private.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Beberapa bulan kemudian -<em>**

Kondisi Private belum ada pemulihan sama sekali. Ia menyembunyikan perasaannya didepan teman-temannya dan kembali melampiaskannya jika ia jauh dari mereka dan kembali menyendiri. Ia pergi ke tempat yang sepi, jauh dari orang-orang. Tak heran ia sering menghilang dari markas kediamannya. Kowalski dan Rico juga tidak khawatir. Mereka mengira Private sedang pergi dengan Marlene. Padahal kenyataannya tidak.

.

.

Private menuju ke tempat rahasianya. Ia berjalan sendirian dan membawa helm milik Skipper. Setelah melewati beberapa pepohonan rimbun, ia pun sampai di tujuan. Didepan Private, ada sebuah jembatan kayu kecil, dan sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya air. Ya, karena letak markasnya tidak jauh dari laut, makanya ia memilih untuk kesini.

Ia berdiri dipinggir pembatas jembatan itu dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atasnya. Digenggamannya terdapat helm milik Skipper. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahinya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

.

.

Tanpa Private sadari, ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju pemuda itu.

"Permisi." Terdengar suara dari seorang pria. Private sontak terkejut. Dan entah kenapa, ia sangat mengenal pemilik dari suara itu. Benar-benar tidak asing baginya.

"Skip-" Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya, ternyata bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memakai mantel coklat panjang, celana hitam panjang, kacamata hitam dan sebuah topi _fedora. _Dan lagi, sebuah syal hitam dililitkan dilehernya. Orang itu memang terlihat mencurigakan bagi pria British itu. Padahal cuaca sedang panas. Private pun mersa malu karena salah sangka.

"Boleh aku menumpang disini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Oh... tentu, silahkan." Jawab Private dengan cepat sambil menghapus air matanya. Pria itu berdiri disampingnya dan mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di atas pembatas jembatan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Pria itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Um... tidak ada." Jawab Private dengan singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Siapa yang menangis?"

"Dari wajahmu sudah terlihat sangat jelas bahwa kau sedang bersedih."

Private hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Pria itu melihat helm yang dipegang Private. Ia mulai mengerti mengapa pemuda disebelahnya itu menangis.

"Pasti kau sedang depresi berat."

Private hanya mendesah. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, bukan?"

Private mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu janganlah bersedih terus."

"Sulit untuk itu. Aku tak bisa melupakannya."

"Janganlah terlalu sering untuk mengingatnya. Kau pasti bisa"

"Uh... Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau harus yakin. Lagipula, ia juga takkan mau melihatmu menangis seperti ini terus."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Private sudah kehabisan alasan. Ia pun terdiam.

.

Hening.

Tak ada yang melontarkan seutas kata lagi sejak itu.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, pria itu memberikan sebuah tisu kepada Private.

"Ini... untuk apa?" Tanya Private.

"Hapuslah air matamu."

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu mulai menghapus bekas air matanya menggunakan tisu itu. Kemudian ia memberikannya lagi pada pria itu, namun ia menolak menerimanya. "Simpanlah tisu itu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, simpan saja. Aku mau permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah membolehkanku untuk menghabiskan waktu disini."

"Uh... Terima kasih juga karena kau telah menemaniku."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mulai menjejakkan kakinya, menjauh dari pemuda tersebut. Private benar-benar bingung dengan pria itu. Sikapnya, cara bicaranya, dan suaranya mirip dengan Skipper. Dan, pria itu seolah-olah sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Dan lagi, mengapa ia banyak menutupi bagian tubuhnya? Semua itu membuat Private menjadi heran.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Keesokan harinya -<strong>_

Private menuju ke tempat ia biasanya menyendiri lagi. Dan kali ini, sepertinya pria yang kemarin takkan kembali. Namun setelah menunggu berapa lama kemudian, pria itu datang menyambutnya.

"Hai, kita berjumpa lagi disini." Sambut pria itu. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Oh, hai." Sahut Private.

"Kau sering kesini ya?"

Private mengangguk. "Hey, kita belum berkenalan."

"Ah... ya, kau benar. Maaf lancang, namaku Thomas." Thomas menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Private." Pemuda itu bersalaman dengan pria yang bernama Thomas itu. "Boleh aku bertanya, Thomas?"

"Apapun." Balas Thomas.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian tertutup seperti itu?"

Sontak Thomas pun kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Uh... Aku hanya tidak ingin terbuka, itu saja."

"Dan... mengapa... kau bersikap baik padaku? Kau seperti seolah-olah sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Padahal kita kan tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

"Hey, kita harus bersikap baik kepada semua orang, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan lagi."

.

Mereka berdua mulai memandangi lautan, menikmati suasana alam yang indah ini. Laut, terlihat biru, selalu bergelombang dan tidak ada ujungnya. Bahkan terlihat seperti bersentuhan dengan langit. Ya, laut memang begitu luas.

Private memecah keheningan. "Kau tau, Thomas? Kau benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang memiliki helm ini."

Ia menunjukkan helm milik Skipper yang ia bawa kepadanya.

Thomas hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Semuanya mirip. Dari sikapmu, cara bicaramu, suaramu, dan lain-lain."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Hm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Hey, apakah kau ingin makan es krim?"

"Dengan senang hati." Private tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat senang pada saat disamping pria itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Seminggu kemudian -<strong>_

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Private menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan pria yang bernama Thomas itu. Rasa sedihnya pun mulai berkurang. Ya, mungkin karena kehadiran Thomas. Ia sudah banyak bersenang-senang dengannya. Dan hari ini, Thomas akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada pria British itu.

.

.

Mereka selalu bertemu di tempat pada saat mereka pertama kalinya bertemu. Tidak ada bosan-bosannya memang. Tapi itu sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua.

Ditempat itu, kali ini Thomas lah yang sudah menunggu lebih dulu. Ya, karena ada yang ingin ia tunjukkan untuk Private, ia memutuskan untuk lebih dulu datang.

Tak lama kemudian, pria British itu datang. "Hey, Thomas. Jarang sekali kau menunggu lebih dulu disini."

"Iya, memang." Jawab Thomas dengan singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Uh... tidak ada. Hanya ingin lebih dulu saja."

"Hm... Baiklah."

Kemudian, keheningan kembali datang. Thomas dan Private tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi, mereka memilih untuk menutup mulut mereka, sampai salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

.

"Um, Private." Thomas memanggil pemuda itu.

"Ya?" Sahut Private.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu orang yang sangat kau rindukan?"

"Aku... tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Mungkin... memeluknya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm... tidak juga."

"Dan... bagaimana jika orang itu berada disini?"

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu, Private."

"Huh?" Private hanya kebingungan mendengarnya.

Thomas meraih topinya dan melepasnya perlahan. Dan terlihat rambutnya yang berbentuk rata. Wajahnya pun mulai terlihat jelas. Private hanya melongo melihatnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Kemudian, ia melepas kacamata yang ia pakai. Private hanya menganga lebar. RTidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat. Ternyata, wajah pria didepannya itu benar-benar tidak asing. Begitu pula dengan mata biru es nya. Hanya saja ada sebuah bekas luka di daerah kepalanya.

"S-Skippah...?" Private benar-benar tak bisa berbicara apapun lagi. Dan ternyata benar, pria yang bernama Thomas itu sebenarnya adalah Skipper.

Skipper tersenyum. "Hai, Private. Kau merindukanku?"

Air mata kebahagiaan mengalir dari mata pria British itu. "Aku... tidak sedang... bermimpi kan?"

"Tentu tidak."

Sontak Private memeluk pria didepannya itu dengan sangat erat dan menguburkan wajahnya di dadanya dan mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku merindukanmu, Skippah!"

Skipper kemudian membalas pelukan prajuritnya itu. "Maafkan aku, prajurit. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari dulu."

Private tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia seperti tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Sudah, Private. Berhentilah menangis. Aku ada disini."

Diiringi isak tangisnya, ia pun berkata, "Skippah, aku tidak percaya ternyata kau masih hidup."

"Aku berhasil selamat dari insiden itu. Dan tembakan itu sebenarnya meleset, hanya menyerempet helmku. Kemudian aku terdorong jauh. Ketika helmku jatuh mengenai ranjau, tubuhku terpental sangat jauh karena terkena ledakan beberapa ranjau itu. Ya, mungkin karena posisiku sangat jauh dari tempat ledakan itu, rekan-rekanku tidak menemukanku. Tapi untungnya, ledakan itu tidak membunuhku. Dan aku mendapatkan beberapa luka karena itu. Ketika aku tidak sadar, aku dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh seseorang. Dan ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Setelah satu bulan, aku dipindahkan ke salah satu rumah sakit di New York untuk melanjutkan perawatan. Ya, luka yang kuderita memang cukup serius. Dan sampai sekarang, sebenarnya aku masih harus di rumah sakit karena lukaku belum sembuh total. Ya, kau pasti tahu kenapa aku kabur dari rumah sakit." Jelas Skipper.

Tangisan pria British itu mulai mereda karena mendengar cerita komandannya. Ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Skipper berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Mari kita pulang." Kata sang pemimpin. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

.

.

Sesampainya dimarkas, mereka langsung menuju ruangannya. Dan ketika mereka ingin masuk, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan terlihat Marlene sedang berwajah khawatir.

"Private? Dari mana saja kau? Baru saja kami ingin mencarimu. Kami kira kau akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam." Ucap wanita itu.

Private tersenyum. "Maaf, Marlene. Aku hanya sedang keluar sebentar."

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Oh ya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Kemudian, mereka semua masuk ruangan. Ya, Skipper kembali mengenakan topi dan kacamatanya lagi agar tidak ketahuan.

"Siapa dia, Private?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Pemimpin kita." Jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat.

"Apa?" Ucap Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene degan bersamaan.

Skipper kemudian melepas topi dan kacamatanya. "Halo, anak-anak."

Mereka semua melongo tidak percaya. Ternyata, orang yang sudah dianggap tewas sebenarnya masih hidup.

"S-Skipper. Itu kau?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa dengan komandanmu sendiri?"

"T-Tapi... bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Kowalski." Kemudian, Skipper menceritakan kembali tentang keadaannya kepada mereka.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka dapat berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu. Kebahagiaan sudah datang pada mereka. Skipper sudah akan kembali bekerja sebagai prajurit lagi. Tentunya itu membuat Private senang. Sekarang, semua kesedihan Private sudah hilang. Ia sudah diselamatkan dari jurang kesedihan yang sangat dalam itu. Kini, semuanya sudah seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

**- THE END -**

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : ya, sama kayak sebelumnya, saya begadang mati-matian buat bikin fic ini. Sebenarnya udah dikerjain dari semalem, tapi karena paginya nggak selesai, jadinya saya baru sempet selesai malem ini. *curcol* Oke, maaf jika alurnya kecepatan, OOC, nggak nyambung, typos, dsb. Tolong dimaklumi. Review please.

**For mac skipper : kak... maukah engkau menerima hadiah permohonan maafku ini?**

**Special thanks to : Skipper Belmont. Terima kasih udah mau ngebantuin saya cari ide buat fic ini :) **


End file.
